


Saturday

by juniperberry



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperberry/pseuds/juniperberry
Summary: "What are Doumeki-kun and I doing?" She was radiating heat and amusement, and he knew she had that shark's grin on her face, even if he couldn't see it."Er. Yes. That.""Well," her finger dipped to slide along his jawline. Maru and Moro were still chanting. "We were thinking--Doumeki-kun and I--that we'd like to work out an arrangement.





	1. Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey, kai_ma translated this into Russian years ago, so if you read Russian/are a Russian fan, go read it! It's literally the only other fic on AO3 with this triad in it. :)

Watanuki could feel Yuuko's breasts pressing against his back--inevitable, since one of her arms was wound around his shoulders. Her other hand was playing with his ear. For all that, though, his brain was still stumbling over the fact that it was *Doumeki's arms around his waist, and *Doumeki's* teeth nibbling at his other ear. His mind was frozen, he had no idea where to put his hands, and in the background Maru and Moro were chanting something.

"Uh," he said. "Um. Y-Yuuko-san?"

"Yes?" she breathed into his ear, slinky and sly.

"Um," he said again. "What--what are--"

"What are Doumeki-kun and I doing?" She was radiating heat and amusement, and he knew she had that shark's grin on her face, even if he couldn't see it. 

"Er. Yes. That."

"Well," her finger dipped to slide along his jawline. Maru and Moro were still chanting. "We were thinking--Doumeki-kun and I--that we'd like to work out an arrangement.

"O-oh?" Damnit, couldn't Doumeki quit nibbling for *five minutes* so that Watanuki could think?

"Yes. I want you Sundays, Mondays and Tuesdays, and Doumeki-kun gets you Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays."

"Ah?" Watanuki thought he should be violently opposed to this--for, for, some reason--but Yuuko was very warm against his back and Doumeki (that jerk) was sucking on his earlobe, and he just couldn't *think.*

"Ah," he said. "Ah, Yuuko-san--"

"Yes?"

"Today is Saturday."

Doumeki spoke for the first time, his breath warm against Watanuki's ear. "Saturdays we share," he said.

Watanuki could finally make out what Maru and Moro were chanting: "Watanuki's in a threesome!

"Threesome!"

He wondered what he'd done in a former life to get *this* kind of karma.


	2. Sunday

It was exhausting, having two partners. Watanuki felt drained all the time, being shared between Doumeki and Yuuko-san. 

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, exactly; he enjoyed it quite a lot. A whole lot. What teenage boy in his right mind wouldn't enjoy having two partners? Granted, one was a boy, but that didn't seem to matter too much anymore. 

It was just that he was getting a little tired of being tackled behind the gym at school, or in the storeroom at work, or somewhere in between.

"Er," he said at last, the very next Saturday, with Yuuko on one side and Doumeki on the other.

"Yes?" Yuuko asked, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger.

"Er," he said. "Um, I really like this, I do, but, ah...quit it, Doumeki, I'm trying to be serious here!"

Doumeki looked quite unrepentant, even with his lips swollen and slightly red.

"Anyway," Watanuki said, trying to regain his balance. "I'm just...I really do like this, with the two of you, but I'm getting really tired lately, and...ah...well...."

"I see," Yuuko murmured solemnly. "You want a little change, is that it?"

"Just a little one," Watanuki said. 

"I see," she said. She smiled, and Watanuki shivered--it was that half-drunk, mostly-smug, I've-got-you-in-my-clutches-now smirk.

"Doumeki-kun," she said, leaning over Watanuki a little to catch Doumeki's eye, "we're going to have to change our arrangement."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Instead of sharing on Saturdays, we'll share Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Does that sound good?"

"Er," Watanuki said, "wait, I'm not sure--"

"Sounds good," Doumeki said, and promptly disappeared beneath the sheets. Watanuki squawked. Yuuko chuckled and curled up next to him.

"This way," she said, "the two of you can stay for Sunday breakfast and Sunday dinner, too!"


End file.
